lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle Spire
The Eagle Spire is the home and headquarters of the Eagle Tribe. It is located to the east of Mount Cavora and slightly north. Description The Eagle Spire is a tall, massive, pointed pillar of rock. Dotting the entire Spire but especially near the top are various buildings and towers, connected with wide and sturdy bridges. The bridges are not so much for the Eagles, as they can fly, but for the visitors who are earth-bound. On two opposite sides of the Spire are landing platforms, for aircraft and, occasionally, Eagles. Defenses Ground-based assault are almost usually halted by the fact the Spire is so high up. There are two anti-aircraft guns on each landing pad, four guns in total. The anti-aircraft guns appear to be large-scale modified versions of the Sonic Roarox. Major Events * The final battle of the Gorilla—Eagle War took place at Eagle Spire 30 years BR. * One of the two biggest battles of the Chima Civil War took place here. Much damage was sustained to the spire, but the damaged parts have since been rebuilt. * The first battle of the Bat—Raven War took place here. * The injury of Eeran and the death of Erlin occurred here. * The defeat and disappearance of Rawlin occurred here. Starting Post: Eagle HQ Over and on top of the layers of a tall, almost pointed pillar of rock, lies the home of the Eagle Tribe, the Eagle Spire, located to the east of Mount Cavora and just a bit north. Dotting the entire spire, the top mostly, is various buildings and towers, connecting with fairly wide and sturdy bridges from the outside to make it more friendly for those who can't fly. On two opposite sides of the spire are two launch pads for aircraft vehicles to land and, occasionally, Eagles. The Eagles are led by Eeran, who appears more like a quick replacement instead of a true king. Though no one is really complaining. Defenses The fact the spire itself is tall is a great defense by itself, making it difficult, but not impossible, for ground-based assaults to occur. Two anti-air turrets are on both landing pads, and appear to be more larger scale modified versions of the Sonix Roarox meant to take down anything in the sky. Positions/Ranks 1ic: Eagle King (Eeran/cowansm3) 2ic: Head Engineer (x1, open) 3ic:High Commander (x1, open) Generals: (5x, open) Soldiers: (Infinite, always open) Name: Eeran Species: Eagle Age: 25 Affiliation: Eagle Tribe Gender: Male Appearance: White feathers, with dark blue on the tips of some feathers. When it comes to having to be formal, be it for diplomacy or anything, he wears a crown that comfortably fits his head, and a light blue robe with the eagle symbol in the center in full yellow. For battling, traveling, or otherwise casual wear he has a gold diamond circlet instead of a crown to show his status as royalty. He wears a light blue and brown tunic made from light yet sturdy materials, though his Chi harness covers up the tunic. He uses the same materials for his leggings as well. Weapons & Gear: Uses a silver two handed curved blade resembling a traditional katana. The design is made more to the liking of Eagles, and the handle is longer. It was also made to be powered up with Chi, but the effects are unknown since he never used it like that. His talent in weapons do show with a bow and arrow, being quite proficient in it. Instead though, he uses chi pistols for most confrontations since he finds them more effective than a bow and arrow. These could also be powered with Chi. Personality: Arrogant, prideful of himself and his race. A bit condescending towards flightless species in Chima, but still friendly. Also a total geek when it comes to technology and weapons. Backstory: The circumstances of him becoming leader of the Eagle tribe remains somewhat of a mystery. Especially considering how young he is. Some say he was the son of the late king, but that's shot down by the fact citizens claim the king never had a son in the first place. Others say he just showed up one day on the empty throne and declared himself king- or rather “High Engineer Mecha Lord of the Eagles”. There's a lot of theories, but the truth is only known by Eeran and those higher in the Eagle tribe. All they know is he's a bit too ecstatic over his position. (Originally posted by cowansm3) Category:Locations Category:Headquarters Category:Eagles Category:All Articles